


Crafting Schematics

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Domestic Life in the Capital Wasteland [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Have a drabble for now, I need to work on my chaptered shit, It's probably all going to be schmoopy, M/M, Schmoop, Weapon crafting, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raave crafts a weapon for the Wasteland Savior while he is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafting Schematics

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write the story that actually has a plot and development, but I'm stuck in a rut. Have this instead.

Raave was excited to finally be able to build a railway rifle for Shane. He had scavenged extensively for parts while Shane had been busy around Megaton and Rivet City. He studied the schematics while Shane read books or worked on experiments. He kept the individual parts clean so that the rifle would function properly when finally built.

Shane was maintaining Deputy Steel up in the Megaton armory when Raave pulled the parts for the rifle from his footlocker. He assembled it with care, and when it was finished, he loaded it with a railway spike to test it. The spike embedded itself in the wall beside an angry Butch's head and Raave laughed. Oh, Shane would love it.

Shane came home and peeled himself out of his Ranger armor, tossing the bits in a bin by the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of chalk from the tray on the chalkboard and wrote 'Sensor Module' in big letters in the center. He went up the stairs and into the bedroom. The shiny new railway rifle on the bed caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks.

"Raave?" he called down the stairs as he leaned in the doorway. "What is this?"

"That, my dear, is a railway rifle, built from parts I've saved. It's yours," he called back as he climbed the stairs. He leaned against the doorway as Shane moved slowly toward it. "I know you've wanted one since you saw the schematics. I found the parts and built you one so that you could stop making those eyes that Dogmeat does when he wants food."

Shane picked it up like it was made of glass and examined it. "It's gorgeous," he breathed, running his fingers over the barrel. He wiped dust off of the pressure gauge with a thumb. "You're the best at weapon building, you know," he added quietly, looking up at Raave with affection.

Raave pulled Shane into a hug, the rifle cold where it pressed against their stomachs. Shane curled one arm around Raave's shoulders, his other cradling the rifle to his chest. "You deserve it. You do a lot of shit that you don't have to."

Shane lifted a shoulder in a shrug and squeezed Raave, unable to drag him closer, and sighed. "You're the only one who gives a shit about what I do. Everything I do, I do for you because you do so much for me."

Shane laughed and gently pushed him away. "Don't get all soft on me," he teased.

Raave snorted and started for the stairs. "I'm building a shishkebab. You want to help me find the handbrake I misplaced?"

Shane set the rifle down on the desk and followed. "Can I build it?"

Raave smiled as he rummaged in the locker beside his workbench. "Of course you can."

Shane enthusiastically began searching the bookshelf by the stairs, pushing aside books and looking behind hot plates. Raave chuckled and shook his head. Maybe Shane would craft with him from now on.


End file.
